Le Châtiment d'un Dieu (Nouveau Scénario)
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [IRONFROST][VIOLENCE] Cette histoire, c'est celle d'un Loki banni sur Terre par Odin. C'est sa punition, Loki le sait, sauf que le souverain lui demande de trouver l'amour. Petite rectification: de trouver l'amour sans magie et sans parole. C'est à ce moment qu'un certain Avenger lui ouvre la porte de sa Tour pour le torturer, mais qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas..
1. La Punition

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! Je suis en train de réecrire cette fiction parce que j'ai reçu la review de ZephireBleu qui n'était pas très positive, et que je convenais parfaitement à ça ! Tout était désordonné, enfin, ma première fic quoi ! J'ai aussi eu une autre idée de scénario, alors j'en profite pour remplacer celui-là ! En espérant que ZephireBleu, tu aimes celui-ci (qui sera une fic avec peu de chapitres, sauf si j'ai le temps parce que je suis honnêtement débordée; et dont la publication aura lieu absolument aléatoirement (en fonction de mon temps, une nouvelle fois) ) et que tu le lises si tu le vois, déjà !_

_Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Même dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre avis là-dessus !_

_Bisous bisous ! Circle of Justice, l'Auteur_

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La Punition**

* * *

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait choisi. Odin l'avait très bien fait à sa place. Il avait été condamné pour ses crimes sur Midgard, et quel était le châtiment le plus intelligent que le Père-de-Tout ait trouvé ? Non mais vous croyez quoi ! Odin était une personne dotée d'une intelligence hors norme ! Tellement que cela dépassait le dieu du Chaos, qui était là, dans cette immense salle du trône, enchaîné jusqu'au cou, à attendre que Monsieur-je-suis-le-tout-puissant-et-tu-es-une-merde termine de lui faire la leçon. C'était la raison pour laquelle Loki devait avouer qu'il détestait discuter avec Odin. C'était juste... Sans fin.  
Quand enfin le bon vieux souverain d'Asgard se tourna vers lui, c'était pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire. Parce que oui, en plus d'être exilé sur le vulgaire royaume des mortels, il devrait avoir une action "rédemptrice" à faire. Loki ricana à travers la muselière qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer. La situation était tellement hilarante que le dieu se demandait si Odin se rendait compte qu'il était ridicule ou non. C'était impossible qu'il ne le fasse pas exprès, de toute manière. Le Roi, âgé de plusieurs millénaires, lui hurlait dessus en secouant les bras de ci, de là, comme on disputerait un enfant de trois ans. Mais Loki, contrairement à ce que Monsieur-je-sais-tout pensait, n'avait plus trois ans. Il savait se débrouiller seul, merci beaucoup !

Odin frappa son sceptre contre le sol comme il voyait que son fils adoptif ne l'écoutait pas, et recommença à crier. "Loki ! Ta mission sur Midgard sera très compliquée alors écoute-moi bien !" Insista celui-ci, intimant à ses gardes de faire enlever la muselière de son fils. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent et lui retirèrent, libérant ainsi le ricanement maladivement méchant du dieu cadet. Odin réprima un frisson de peur en voyant l'éclat de cruauté brillant dans les yeux de son fils, puis continua, tentant de se reprendre pour paraître le plus crédible possible. "Loki, tu m'as entendu ? Ta mission sera de trouver l'amour. Et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras revenir à Asgard sans risquer d'être emprisonné."

Loki releva la tête vers le Roi Asgardien, un sourire mesquin et moqueur aux lèvres comme il écartait théâtralement les bras. "Hé bien ! Ce sera une simple tâche ! Toutes les Midgardiennes sont folles de moi."

L'œil unique du vieux dieu se fronça, tandis que le souverain se rapprochait de Loki pour lui toucher le visage, dans un geste intime et affectueux. "Écoute Loki. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a rendu ainsi, mon fils, mais plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal, tu en as ma promesse." Le dieu cadet repoussa sa main dans une violence inouïe avant de se lever brutalement, sortant une dague de sa poche. Mais les gardes, et heureusement, le stoppèrent avant que celle-ci ne touche le seul œil du souverain. Celui-ci releva la tête tout en douceur vers son fils, puis se redressa, se dirigeant vers son trône. Même s'il n'avait pas été touché, Odin était profondément blessé. Rien que de savoir que son fils avait failli le planter sans le moindre remord lui mettait la boule au ventre. Une fois vers son trône, il se tourna pour faire face à Loki et pointa Gungnir en sa direction. "Loki, Dieu des Mensonges, je te bannis de ce monde ! Tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé le Grand Amour, tu ne remettras pas un pied ici et tes pouvoirs seront miens !" Il projeta un éclair doré qui fonça droit sur Loki, et une seconde après, le dieu avait disparu. Seules les menottes et chaînes étaient par terre, frappant contre le sol dans un minuscule cliquetis. Odin se laissa tomber sur son trône et se passa une main sur le visage, lassé et surtout épuisé.  
Il était trop vieux pour ces choses-là...

* * *

Loki se releva brusquement, mais ne découvrit que le désert autour de lui. Il ne savait diable où il était, mais il faisait affreusement chaud et il portait son armure ! C'était foutrement gênant quand on venait dans un endroit où il faisait quarante degrés à l'ombre ! Le dieu, cependant, n'avait pas la tête à ça. Non, il était en train de réfléchir à un plan, ce qu'il faisait... Normalement le mieux. Sauf que quand il fallait un plan, il n'en avait pas. Il regarda sa main un instant, mais ne parvint, comme prévu, pas à faire apparaître de magie. C'était à peine s'il la sentait encore en lui. Habituellement, il la sentait couler dans ses veines, mais là... C'était le néant. Il ne sentait plus rien sauf la fatigue. Il avait envie de se reposer.  
Il s'avança doucement vers la route, attendant de voir si une voiture passait. Mais comme il n'y avait rien, il entama sa traversée. La chaleur l'étouffait, il avait beaucoup de mal à avancer. Il entendit d'un coup une voiture arriver et il se tourna vers elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps de traverser, ni de revenir en arrière.  
La voiture klaxonna comme elle arriva vers lui, et il y eut, à la place d'un choc, une intense vague de magie bleue très claire qui se déploya autour de lui. Tout était figé quand le dieu rouvrit les yeux, et il prit la décision de fuir. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui restait à faire.

Malgré l'intense chaleur absolument atroce pour quelqu'un qui courrait, Loki fonça aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la ville qu'il voyait en contre-bas. A sa grande surprise et son dam, il découvrit New York, la ville qu'il avait voulu assiéger quelques années plus tôt. Deux, précisément, mais bon, ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance ! Loki secoua la tête, et chercha un endroit où aller pour la nuit. Il regarda les environs pendant un moment puis se rendit compte, à contrecœur, que le seul endroit où il pourrait aller sans rien sur lui serait la Tour Stark. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de payer pour se faire tuer. Il prit donc la route vers le bâtiment, à pied, et arriva environ une bonne heure et demi plus tard. Il inspira à fond, épuisé et transpirant, puis sonna avec le petit bouton juste à côté de la porte. Là, une voix s'adressa à lui, une voix que Loki ne connaissait pas.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda cette voix, robotique et presque menaçante.

Loki hésita une seconde avant de choisir que répondre honnêtement serait peut-être ce qui l'empêcherait de mourir. En pensant à cela, il repensa à la voiture. Que s'était-il passé ? Odin le protégeait donc t-il ? Possible. Juste pour s'assurer de la plus vicieuse des façons que Loki subirait bien tout son châtiment, et qu'il ne mourrait pas au bout de vingt minutes. Loki se mordait les doigts, pensant que le souverain d'Asgard devait être en train de jubiler de l'autre côté. Il lui ferait payer, en temps et en heure. Loki fut tiré de ses pensées quand la créature informatique lui reposa la question, et se décida à répondre. Rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre son temps, il ouvrit la bouche... Mais aucun son ne sortit. Même pas un signe comme quoi sa voix serait enrouée, non... Rien du tout. Le dieu, paniqué, se toucha la gorge comme si ça pourrait changer quelque chose et tenta, encore et encore, mais vainement. Odin lui avait aussi retiré sa parole. Prévisible, se dit Loki. Après tout, il était la Langue d'Argent d'Asgard. Odin n'allait pas le laisser manipuler tout le monde avec ses mots, oh que non ! Que ce serait simple, sinon ! En fait, Loki commençait à comprendre pourquoi Odin avait dit que sa mission serait difficile. Ça allait l'être, s'il n'avait ni pouvoirs ni parole.

La machine commença à s'impatienter et lui reposa la question. Comme elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle lui rétorqua, d'un air méchant: "Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Je vais faire venir Monsieur Stark."

_Je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, on me l'a juste verrouillée, saloperie de machine !_

Loki se décida donc à attendre. Il prit place sur un banc installé dans la rue juste devant la Tour, et en contempla les moindres recoins. Cette maison était vraiment une oeuvre de technologie à elle toute seule ! Le dieu n'avait jamais vu pareille chose depuis son éternité. Pourtant, il avait suivi toute l'évolution des mortels au cours des siècles derniers, et il trouvait que cette Tour sortait du lot. C'était bien plus qu'une simple étape dans l'évolution de l'Homme mortel, c'était.. Toute une génération magnifiée devant ses yeux ! Soudainement, le tirant de ses pensées, le milliardaire mortel avança jusqu'à lui, l'air menaçant et parfaitement prêt à tuer. Il se posta juste devant le champ de vision du Jötunn, et s'éclaircit la gorge avec agacement. "Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici, Loki ?"

_J'aurais aimé te répondre, chéri, mais je ne peux plus parler. Si ça pose problème, va donc t'en plaindre à Odin !_

Le génie, en attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas, tira le dieu par le bras jusqu'à son ascenseur et le jeta dedans sans la moindre douceur. Loki se cogna la tête contre la rampe au fond de la cabine, et Anthony l'attrapa par les cheveux, le relevant avec une immense colère retenue dans ses yeux ambrés. "Toi, tu vas me parler, j't'assure. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu parles, salopard."

_Ça__ me fait une belle jambe, tiens ! MERCI PAPA, SURTOUT !_

Iron Man le tira, toujours par les cheveux en dehors de la pièce et le balança contre une chaise. Pendant une seconde, Loki fut sonné, son choc de la tête contre la rambarde de l'ascenseur n'était pas encore passé. Tony en profita et le ligota de tous les côtés possibles d'être bougés, puis se mit devant lui, assit nonchalamment dans une chaise en contemplant sa proie d'un air appréciateur. Il se leva un instant, puis revint avec des armes diverses, mais toutes spécifiées dans un domaine: la torture à domicile.  
Stark se pencha vers lui, prenant son poignet, et commença à inciser la peau tout en le regardant. Loki pleurait, ça faisait horriblement mal de lui inciser la peau avec un tournevis rouillé, mais ne disait mot. Le génie écarquilla les yeux puis planta plus fort. Les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur les joues pâles du dieu du Chaos, mais encore une fois, aucun son.  
Le milliardaire retira l'outil du poignet de sa victime, puis se pencha vers lui. Il venait de comprendre ce qui était pourtant évident. Il se maudit quatre fois avant de détacher les liens du dieu, de l'aider à se relever, et de l'emmener faire un scan complet à l'aide de la machine. Celle-ci portait, selon ce que Loki avait entendu, le nom de Jarvis.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: 2: Faible**


	2. Faible

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, mais le troisième n'est pas près d'être terminé ! XD Il vous faudra attendre jusqu'au quinze du mois, je pense._

_M'enfin ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Même les mauvais avis sont les bienvenus ! Peut-être pourrai-je m'améliorer si les avis sont mauvais ! XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Faible**

* * *

Loki n'était pas bien. Tony ne cessait de regarder les résultats, sans vraiment y croire. Le dieu avait donc été mutilé de sa parole, en plus de sa magie. C'était tout bonnement affreusement cruel et malsain, en plus d'être absolument incroyable. Loki, dans l'état où il était, était plus faible encore qu'un humain. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre les ennemis, comme sa force divine s'était affaiblie, et il ne pouvait pas non plus se défendre devant un tribunal, comme il était privé de sa parole. Honnêtement, l'idée de jeter Loki entre les mains de Fury avait été tentante, mais Tony s'y était refusé. Il refusait catégoriquement de jeter un prison un homme aussi faible et maniable que le dieu dans son état actuel. Pendant un instant, il avait songé à le garder dans sa Tour. Il y songeait encore, mais il ne cessait de se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Malgré la nécessité du geste envers l'état de son ennemi, Tony ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accueillir chez lui l'homme qui l'avait défenestré. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Loki se redressa de la table des scans de la Tour, puis alla pour poser ses deux pieds par terre, mais le génie l'en empêcha. "Non," contra-t-il simplement, repoussant le dieu jusqu'à ce qu'il se recouche sur la table de fer. "Tu ne dois pas bouger d'ici. Les Avengers viennent ici trois fois par jour. S'ils te voient dans ma Tour, mec, on est foutus tous les deux. Ok ?" Loki hocha la tête à contrecœur, peu enjoué, puis regarda vers la porte, comme des bruits de pas s'en approchaient.  
Là, Stark commença vraiment à paniquer. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où cacher Loki. Il fallait juste qu'il empêche l'accès de cette salle à tous, sauf lui. Pour le moment, c'était plus sûr de faire ainsi. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de Loki, soudainement apeuré mais tentant de le montrer le moins possible. "Écoute, ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite."  
Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce et la verrouilla à sa sortie, puis fit un immense sourire faux-cul à la personne arrivant vers lui. Il s'agissait de Pepper. Aïe, Tony était dans la merde. Sans plus attendre, il lui fit signe de passer son chemin.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en tapant du pied par terre, visiblement agacée de cette attitude. "Tony," Commença-t-elle d'un ton froissé en tentant de voir à travers la porte de la pièce. "Ouvre-moi cette porte maintenant ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !" Mais quand elle tenta de le bousculer pour passer, il l'en empêcha et la poussa vers l'arrière en toute douceur. Elle serra les poings et se tourna furieusement vers lui, sur les nerfs. "Ouvre cette porte, Tony !" Réprimanda-t-elle, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle se résout alors à ouvrir la porte, et quand elle le fit, elle le découvrit. Lui, le dieu qui avait attaqué New York. Son cœur manqua un battement alors que sa main fonçait instantanément vers son cœur et l'autre vers sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle recula rapidement, inquiète de voir que cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça son copain, et le gifla, encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. "Tu es un malade, Tony Stark ! Qu'est-ce que ce fou furieux fait ici !?" Loki leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant insulté par la remarque, et Stark baissa la tête une seconde. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ma maison !?" S'emporta-t-elle devant le manque de réponse de son copain.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et émit une grimace, puis tourna la tête vers son détenu. Celui-ci avait l'air grave, comme il devait avoir envie de tuer Pepper pour l'avoir traité de "fou furieux". Tony sourit en repensant aux paroles de sa petite copine puis se tourna vers elle, l'air désolé. "Écoute Pep'. Loki est ici parce qu'il a frappé à ma porte."

"C'est ton ennemi !" S'égosilla-t-elle, effrayée. Elle pointa du doigt le divin jeune homme derrière elle et recommença à piquer sa crise sur Stark. "Il aurait pu te tuer, et il le peut encore ! Tu dois l'envoyer au SHIELD !"

"C'est hors de question, il est souffrant !"

Là, la jeune femme ne dit plus rien. Ce fut le silence le plus total dans la pièce, comme Loki regardait par la fenêtre l'orage gronder, que Pepper tentait de comprendre les paroles du milliardaire sans y parvenir, et que Stark tentait de comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça. Finalement, ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit le silence, sur un ton cassant et déçu. "Tony... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, je suis désolée... J'ai peur pour toi et tu fais entrer ton ennemi chez nous, sans même m'en parler ! Non, Tony, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. On doit se séparer." Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qui montaient à leur chambre, regardant une dernière fois le génie qui était dans l'état de choc le plus complet. "Je suis désolée, Tony, mais ça n'est plus possible." Elle alla rapidement dans la chambre, prenant toutes ses affaires, puis elle quitta la Tour aussi vite qu'elle y était venue. Le milliardaire, retenant ses larmes, se tourna vivement vers le dieu du Chaos qui avait un large sourire moqueur affiché aux lèvres, puis monta rapidement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et vraiment commencer à pleurer.

Loki se leva de son lit d'acier et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ingénieur, voulant lui apporter, tout de même, un peu de soutien. Mais étrangement, avant qu'il ne frappe à la porte, c'était comme si le trou que le génie avait fait dans son poignet l'en empêchait, et que toute compassion pour le mortel malheureux avait disparue. Il commençait à le brûler, lui rappelant que quelque part, le vrai Loki devrait être en train de déboucher une bouteille de champagne et de jubiler tout en criant sur tous les toits qu'il était l'homme qui avait vu souffrir Iron Man le premier. Ainsi, il rendrait tous les autres ennemis jaloux, et c'était quand même bien plus alléchant que des larmes à consoler ! Il sourit malicieusement, puis descendit dans la salle principale, fouillant dans le bar de cet impétueux mortel. Il devait bien avoir une bouteille de champagne dans le coin, non ? Bon, à défaut de pouvoir crier, autant boire !

_A TA SANTE, STARK !_

* * *

Tony Stark sortit de sa chambre vers deux heures du matin, et il vit que Loki était en train de boire du champagne. Quand il entra dans le salon, il alla s'avachir sur le canapé. Le dieu le regardait fixement et lui tendit un verre de champagne, avec un sourire méchant gravé sur les lèvres. Certes, Loki était un ennemi, il lui tendait sûrement ce verre pour se foutre lui, mais merde, Tony avait bien besoin de boire un peu ! Ainsi, le génie s'approcha, prit le verre puis retourna à sa solitude sur le canapé blanc en cuir. C'était très bien comme ça. Si Pepper avait rompu avec lui pour cette simple raison, c'était qu'elle le voulait déjà avant. Il but d'une traite son verre puis vint à nouveau vers le dieu, qui lui en servit un second avec un plaisir absolument malsain et pervers. Que Loki se jouait de lui, que cette situation l'amusait, enfin, quoi qu'il se passe dans la tête du dieu à ce moment-là, Tony s'en foutait complètement. De toute façon, sa décision était prise: le lendemain, dès la première heure, il amenait Loki dans les geôles du SHIELD.

Souriant à cette pensée, l'ingénieur retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Aussitôt, celle-ci captiva l'attention de Loki, qui ne la quitta plus des yeux tout en finissant la bouteille complète de champagne. Finalement, quand celui-ci décida d'aller se coucher sur la table d'acier que le dieu estima être son lit, Loki posa sur les genoux de Tony un papier en lui souriant, joueur. Il quitta la pièce, et le génie ouvrit le papier, lisant ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus. C'était une phrase assez simple, mais qui faisait très bien son effet de comique.

_"J'aurais bien trinqué avec toi à ta santé si j'avais pu parler."_

Tony sourit, amusé, puis rangea le papier dans sa poche, se recentrant sur la télévision. Bien que l'émission soit totalement inintéressante, elle lui permettait au moins de penser à autre chose qu'à sa rupture avec Pepper. Même si ce plaisir ne serait que de courte durée, il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

C'est très tôt le matin que Tony entendit une sorte de chute venue de la salle des scanners. Il se leva brutalement de son lit, sautant deux pieds joints en dehors de celui-ci pour foncer dans la pièce d'où venait le bruit.  
Il vit Loki, debout, en train de chercher quelque chose qui lui semblait important. Assez pour qu'il ait tapé sur son mur pour obtenir de l'aide. Agacé, l'ingénieur pénétra dans la pièce et le fixa de longues secondes. Le dieu se mit à réfléchir, puis imita l'action de boire. Le milliardaire sourit mesquinement, puis lui montra la fontaine qui avait été aménagée juste derrière son lit. Loki écarquilla les yeux sur la machine et s'avança vers elle, en touchant tous les boutons.  
Mais un de trop. Il toucha le bouton "eau froide" et de l'eau glacée se versa sur sa main. Surpris, il recula d'un coup et regarda sa main passer au bleu en douceur comme le froid se répandait en lui. Il fit face au génie, et quand celui-ci tenta de regarder sa main, le dieu la cacha d'un coup, frustré.  
"Oh allez !" Insista Tony en s'avançant vers lui, lui attrapant le bras. Loki retint sa respiration, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir, il vit que sa main était déjà redevenue normale. Rassuré, il soupira de soulagement puis dégagea sa main de la prise du mortel. "Hé." Le retint Tony alors que celui-ci voulait fuir la salle maintenant qu'il savait comment prendre de l'eau. Loki se tourna pour lui faire face, et le mortel se passa une main dans les cheveux, riant nerveusement et ressortant le papier de sa poche. Comprenant, le dieu afficha son sourire le plus mauvais possible, et le milliardaire sourit, en mode séduction. "J'ai trouvé assez marrante ta blague, bien que très cruelle et mesquine."

Une étincelle de malice brilla dans les yeux du dieu, tandis que celui-ci tendait la main vers lui et lui faisant ranger son papier dans la poche de sa chemise de nuit. Tony se surprit à rougir, puis quitta les lieux aussi vite que possible afin de se retrouver seul.  
Là, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se rua vers sa salle de bains personnelle pour se débarbouiller le visage.  
Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et remarqua que ses joues étaient rouge écarlate. Son regard se perdit sur son portrait pendant une minute, avant qu'il ne se frotte les yeux de fatigue. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait, Tony... Réveille-toi, il te manipule, c'est le dieu du Chaos... C'est un manipulateur, avec ses petits sourires..."  
De l'autre côté de la porte, le sourire cruel de Loki s'agrandit. Bientôt, il aurait Tony Stark tout à lui et il pourrait lui faire goûter à la vengeance. Tout marchait comme prévu jusqu'ici, alors bientôt, bientôt, se dit-il, une expression mesquine prenant place sur son visage. Oui, bientôt, il pourrait détruire Tony Stark. Aussi bien sentimentalement, que physiquement. Et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Finalement, peut-être que cette journée s'annonçait bien.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: 3: Bruce Banner**


	3. Bruce Banner

_Désolée, ce chapitre est plus court parce que j'ai voulu une fin plus ou moins rigolote ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture parce que j'ai très mal aux mains à force de taper (hé, deuxième chapitre du jour !) et une agréable journée !_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Bruce Banner**

* * *

C'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée. Mais tellement mauvaise que Stark doutait d'en avoir eu une autre pareille au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il avait fallu, fallu, que le scientifique doté d'un gros soucis caractériel vienne dans sa Tour et qu'il cherche à aller dans la salle des scanners. C'état juste la pièce la moins utilisée de tout le bâtiment, et il avait fallu que ce jour-là, Bruce Banner ait voulu y aller ! Tony tapa furieusement du poing sur la table, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire maintenant pour que son ami ne les balance pas au SHIELD. Même s'il doutait de parvenir à quelque chose. Il regarda Loki passer dans le couloir, trop longtemps pour son propre bien. Le génie se lança vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur, le bloquant, et il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'exprimer, tentant de paraître le plus en colère possible. "Loki." Gronda-t-il, et celui-ci lui retourna un sourire charmeur. L'ingénieur tenta de censurer ce qu'il ressentait en voyant ça -oui, parce que Stark n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire allumer- et continua, un peu plus sévère maintenant. "Arrête de jouer avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais je ne suis pas un jouet." Il le lâcha, et le sourire du dieu s'élargit comme il enchaînait. "Et encore moins le tien, monstre."

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur du dieu en entendant cette qualification. Beaucoup trop de gens l'avaient insulté de monstre, beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse en supporter encore un. Il se raidit, tentant de penser à autre chose, puis il s'empressa de s'éloigner. Tout sourire avait disparu sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'écrasait sur la table de fer en pleurant silencieusement toutes ces années passées à Asgard à être insulté de la sorte. En plus qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il devait juste accepter d'être traité de monstre à toutes les sauces.  
Une lumière bleue attira son attention à l'autre bout de la pièce, et quand il leva la tête vers elle, il vit apparaître Frigga, sa douce mère. Sans plus attendre, il se leva et se rua sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras. La Reine câlina son cadet avec douceur, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort, mais c'est là qu'elle entendit quelqu'un venir dans leur direction. Elle disparut alors en ayant embrassé son petit garçon, alors que Tony entrait dans la pièce, un air désolé au visage.  
Loki se tourna vers lui, en colère et triste, puis le génie parla. "Écoute, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dir -" Débuta-t-il, un peu hésitant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jarvis lui annoncer le retour de Bruce.

Sans plus attendre, le génie hocha la tête, gêné, en direction du dieu brun, puis quitta la pièce. Il ouvrit à Bruce, et immédiatement celui-ci le repoussa pour aller vers Loki, furieux. Il le plaqua contre le mur, les yeux verdissants en le voyant. Il commença par lui envoyer un coup de poing, mais Tony accouru vers ses deux amis -enfin, presque ?- et retint le poing du scientifique de s'abattre sur le visage du dieu une seconde fois. Bruce regarda le dieu brun esquisser un sourire mesquin, puis se tourna brusquement vers Tony. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? C'est notre ennemi ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Tony ?" Cria-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Tony soupira puis aida le dieu du Chaos à se dégager du mur. Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers le scientifique, tentant de trouver une raison valable. Finalement, il prit la main de Loki dans la sienne, à son grand étonnement, puis murmura. "Nous sommes ensemble." Oui, c'était bidon puisque Loki ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé. Mais quand il vit l'expression du scientifique, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû chercher quelque chose de moins... Choquant.

Son ami, livide, avait la bouche grande ouverte et reprenait de moins en moins sa respiration. Soudainement, au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il revint à la réalité et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, les yeux dans le vague et s'exprima d'une voix perdue et rauque. "Écoute je... Ne savais pas. Mais je savais que je n'aurais pas dû passer." Il commença à faire les cents pas vers la porte, le dieu souriant démesurément en voyant ça, puis il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il serra les poings, tentant de contenir Hulk, puis il s'avança rapidement vers Loki, lui envoyant un grand coup de poing qui le fit reculer de cinq mètres. Le dieu porta une main à sa mâchoire, la bougeant douloureusement tandis que Tony s'interposait, empêchant tant bien que mal Bruce de frapper de nouveau son "petit ami". Le scientifique le gifla à son tour, très en colère contre lui. "Ne me retiens pas, je suis presque plus en colère contre toi que contre lui ! Je savais qu'il profiterait, mais je ne savais pas que tu allais foncer tête baissée dedans !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Brucie -"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" Rétorqua froidement le scientifique au problème caractériel, puis il se tourna vers Loki, l'attrapant par les cheveux et le tirant devant Tony. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu aimes cette créature ! Il a failli tous nous tuer, et toi tu couches avec ?" S'écria Bruce, renforçant sa prise sur les cheveux bruns du dieu.

Tony soupira et commenta, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. "J'aimerais bien coucher avec lui, chéri, mais c'est pas encore d'actualité." A la vue du visage endurci et menaçant de Bruce, le génie se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Le détenteur de Hulk se dirigea vers le salon et prit le verre qui était posé sur la table pour l'éclater sur la tête du dieu qu'il retenait. Il en prit plusieurs comme ça jusqu'à ce que des bouts de verre s'enfoncent dans son crâne et qu'il perde connaissance, puis il s'occupa de Tony. Ses yeux verts ne trompaient pas Tony, qui commençait à avoir légèrement peur.

Bruce s'avança vers lui, les mains pleines de verre et de sang, puis se mit juste en face, fronçant les sourcils en croisant les bras. "Ça m'évitera de le tuer. Maintenant, j'exige des explications." Il souffla, puis posa la première question, qui déterminerait si toute l'histoire était vraie ou fausse. Honnêtement, le scientifique espérait que Tony n'était pas en couple avec lui... Pas en couple tout court... pour... des raisons personnelles. Il rougit en songeant à ça puis secoua la tête, reprenant un air sérieux. "Depuis quand est-il ici ?"

"Deux jours." Avoua le milliardaire après un petit temps de réflexion. Étrangement, il se sentait libéré d'un poids pendant que le dieu manipulateur dormait dans un coin. Peut-être que Loki avait vraiment une influence sur son esprit. Lorsque Bruce ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire une remarque tout à fait correcte, Tony le devança. "Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Non, nous ne sommes pas en couple. Il ne m'aime pas."

"Mais toi si ?"

"Bruce -"

Le scientifique lui fit signe de se taire et bougea inconfortablement, vérifiant que le dieu dormait toujours. En effet, il dormait toujours, et la marre de sang qui s'échappait de son crâne s'agrandissait dangereusement plus le temps passait. C'était parfaitement ce que voulait l'alter-égo d'Hulk. Il voulait que le dieu brun souffre le martyr. Il s'approcha de sa victime, et lui lança un autre verre. Mais là, quelque chose se produisit qui n'était pas prévu. Un bouclier magique d'une couleur bleu azur protégea la victime pendant que celle-ci se relevait, et empêchait au verre de passer, le réduisant à l'état de verre liquide. Bruce ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en voyant que le dieu n'avait plus rien au crâne, et gronda. "Rira bien qui rira le dernier..."

Ainsi, toujours dans cette optique de vengeance, il suivit le dieu jusqu'à la salle des scanners et l'empêcha de quitter la pièce, la condamnant avec un meuble. Tony tabassa la porte de l'autre côté, mais Bruce n'en avait que faire, s'avançant vers le dieu brun qui semblait assez perplexe. Il prit la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, ce qui s'avéra être un scalpel, puis l'envoya dans l'œil droit du dieu. Celui-ci recula, apeuré, et la barrière magique revint, repoussant l'objet en l'envoyant s'enfoncer contre la porte. Bruce écarquilla les yeux, impressionné, puis s'avança vers Loki. Il approcha sa main et la barrière réapparut, l'empêchant d'avoir le moindre contact avec sa victime. Il sourit grandement. "Quelle merveille... Comment faites-vous ça ?"

Loki releva la tête, ayant encore un peu peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, puis il sourit en remarquant que cette barrière créée par Odin pour lui empêcher tout danger de mort était autour de lui, le protégeant de tout. Ainsi, il se détendit et répondit à la question de Banner, qui se montrait un peu plus amical. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Alors il haussa les épaules en souriant gentiment, ce qui suffit au scientifique.

"C'est absolument incroyable." Il approcha sa main, mais la barrière ne voulait pas le laisser passer et le dieu s'était même un peu reculé. "Je peux ?" S'enquit le scientifique, et quand Loki hocha la tête, la barrière le laissa passer, ce qui soutira un « Génial » fasciné à Bruce. Finalement, quand il eu fini d'expérimenter cette force psychique, il se redressa et écouta qui parlait à la porte. C'est en entendant un « Aïe, ma main... » que Bruce rit de bonne foi et que Loki lui sourit, ne pouvant hélas pas parler. Il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo, puisque Stark lui en avait si charitablement donné pour qu'il communique, puis inscrivit. _« Que j'aimerais rire avec vous, Docteur Banner. »_

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: 4: SHIELD - ish ! (jeu de mots avec "childish", qui signifie "enfantin")**


	4. SHIELD-ish

_Désolée, ce chapitre est court aussi mais je voulais l'arrêter à un certain point ! :) En espérant que vous avez passé une agréable journée, loin des ennuis et de l'Ennui en général !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice. (Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un sait à combien de documents se limite Doc Manager ? Très important !)_

* * *

**_Edit du 24/08/14: Je corrige ce chapitre parce que je viens juste de remarquer qu'il manque le nom du prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: SHIELD-ish !**

* * *

Franchement, se permettre des choses pareilles ne devrait même pas venir à l'idée à quelqu'un. Loki était absolument sidéré. Il avait été au SHIELD, comme Banner lui avait indiqué que ce serait mieux pour sa sécurité. Mais bien sûr ! Tout était si merveilleux dans le meilleur des mondes, voyons ! Non, au lieu de lui faire un bon accueil, il avait eu le droit à des menaces de mort et des injures bien huilées. Tous les agents du SHIELD s'étaient réunis autour de lui pour l'injurier, pendant qu'il marchait la tête haute. Il refusait de broncher devant de tels enfantillages. Les mortels qui l'entouraient n'étaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien qui leur permettait d'être aussi insolents.

Il regarda l'un d'eux de travers tout de même, parce que celui-ci avait osé lui cracher dessus. Le jeune agent, tout juste engagé, s'attendait à se faire réduire en cendres. Il n'avait pas encore eu d'enfant, heureusement. Mais au lieu de ça, le dieu le regarda juste de haut, l'air dominateur, puis passa son chemin. Tous les autres agents commencèrent à se chauffer, et l'un lui sauta dessus pour tenter de l'égorger avec un petit couteau de poche. Heureusement que Bruce était intervenu, sinon, on n'aurait retrouvé que des morceaux de chair tellement le dieu aurait été charcuté. Tony était rassuré de voir que son ami avait pris la défense de l'imbécile qui occupait son cœur.

Mais quelque chose l'avait tout de même interpellé. Il se souvenait pourtant de ce que lui avait expliqué Loki au sujet de son bouclier magique. Il ne se déclenchait que lorsqu'il était en danger de mort. Or, là, il ne s'était pas déclenché. C'était un phénomène absolument incroyable ! C'était comme si le bouclier calculait tout, et savait d'avance s'il était vraiment en danger ou non. Un léger sentiment d'offense se fit sentir en lui. Quand Tony lui avait transpercé la peau avec le tournevis, alors le bouclier savait qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout ? Bah tiens, qu'il allait se venger.  
Il prit une arme blanche à un passant, puis s'approcha rapidement pour la planter dans le dos du dieu. La barrière n'apparut pas, pourtant quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il n'arrivait pas à planter la lame, qui était pourtant à moins de dix centimètres du dos du brun. Il se sentait faible, et jeta sa lame au sol dans un élan de colère. Loki se tourna pour lui faire face, interloqué par une telle atteinte à sa vie, puis porta une main à l'épaule de l'humain. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé l'humain à une telle envie, mais il était bien décidé à le savoir. Et Bruce aussi, au vu de l'expression concentrée qu'il venait d'adopter. Loki se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses yeux véronèse rencontrent ceux d'ambre de son ami, puis l'interrogea du regard. Le génie secoua la tête, retenant son envie de lui coller un poing dans la figure. Il se redressa vivement, repoussant la main amical de Loki, puis cria, sous le regard étonné de tous. "Je ne suis pas faible !"

Le dieu brun lança un regard au scientifique à ses côtés, qui semblait... Dubitatif. Vraiment. Il semblait même véritablement lassé. Il se passa une main le long de visage dans un ultime symbole de désespoir avant de prendre le bras du brun, l'emportant plus loin. Même Fury n'avait pas compris ce qu'il était arrivé à l'ingénieur. Il se posa sur une chaise plus loin, intimant au dieu de faire de même, puis lui parla, sans le lâcher du regard. "Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il veut dire ? Dis juste "oui" ou "non" avec la tête." Le dieu nia de la tête, les yeux écarquillés comme il reportait son attention vers le génie au loin. Bruce prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, puis la serra gentiment pour le faire revenir à leur discussion. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, dernièrement ?" Loki haussa les épaules, soupirant vaguement. Bruce hocha la tête, comprenant de ce geste que le brun ne savait pas exactement et qu'honnêtement, il s'en battait les flancs, puis continua, un peu plus bas. "Est-ce que ta protection a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir un comportement jaloux parce que la protection, je sais pas moi, ne se serait pas activée quand il t'aurait menacé ? Tout est possible par orgueil." Là, Loki fronça les sourcils et le tira par la manche en face de Stark, tout en ayant pris des feuilles et un stylo dans sa poche. Ils se postèrent devant le génie, piqué au vif, puis Loki écrivit rapidement, d'une main énervée. « Toi ! Tony putain de Stark ! Tu n'as pas à crier comme ça parce que la protection n'a pas été activée quand tu m'as menacé ! Et puis, merde, JE NE SUIS PAS UN COBAYE ! »

Stark soupira, mécontent de ne pas avoir été un seul instant contré par cette protection qu'il rêvait d'expérimenter, puis contra, sur un ton de râleur professionnel. "Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle ne réagisse pas quand je t'attaque." Loki eut un sourire absolument mauvais, plantant son regard vif et joueur dans celui de son camarade, puis écrivit, rapidement, avec une écriture bien soignée et un visage triomphant. « Stark. Je te l'ai dis pendant l'attaque. Tu n'as jamais été une menace. »

"J'ai envie que cette protection s'active quand je le menace !" Rugit encore une fois Stark, frappant contre la table de la salle des scanners. Une nouvelle fois, Loki sursauta en sentant son « lit » trembler, puis se retint aux bords comme le génie n'arrêtait plus de tabasser la table de fer. Le dieu sursauta encore une fois quand Stark posa son regard sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, Bruce intervint, assez ennuyé de la réaction de l'autre Vengeur. Il lui reprocha d'être trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien, ce à quoi le génie répondit dans un élan de colère. "Trop orgueilleux ? Bruce, je veux juste tester ce machin ! Merde, pourquoi personne ne comprend ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose de toute ma vie, et maintenant que je l'ai sous la main, je voudrais la regarder." Il soupira devant le regard dangereux que lui adressait maintenant le dieu, et que le scientifique appuyait avec ses sourcils froncés. Il pointa du doigt Loki, d'un geste qui demandait désespérément à être compris. "Je veux juste savoir si, avec nos moyens actuels, nous pouvons le reproduire." Il fit de nouveau face à son ami, les yeux brillant d'espoir et de félicité. "Imagine comme notre monde ne serait plus le même ! Si une protection magique nous entourait en cas de mort non-naturelle, on aurait beaucoup de soucis ! Regarde un peu, le nombre de gens qui meurent sur la route ! Basta, c'est fini !" Bruce arqua un sourcil, un sourire amusé prenant place sur son visage habituellement si inexpressif, pendant que le génie poursuivait sa présentation de tout ce qui changerait. Il était vraiment très enthousiaste, mais avec tout ça, il avait oublié son « copain », qui pâlissait de plus en plus comme le génie expliquait. Ouais, tout cela signifiait que le brun serait victime d'affreuses expériences, et c'était certainement plutôt déplaisant. Surtout de la part d'une personne en qui on avait confiance. Le dieu semblait tout d'un coup sur ses gardes, s'éloignant le moins brusquement possible de l'ingénieur.

En voyant ça, le scientifique décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il intervienne. C'était sans doute mieux pour la santé de tout le monde. Aussi bien physique que mentale. Loki pourrait devenir fou d'avoir perdu autant de repaires en si peu de temps. Il fallait lui laisser le temps avant de le briser encore plus. On ne brisait plus un bras en miettes. "Tony, tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu fais peur à Loki avec tes conneries."

Là, le génie sembla revenir à la réalité et son grand sourire convaincant disparu. Il laissa plutôt place à une mine inquiète, puis il se tourna pour faire face au brun qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à son champ de vision. Tony se rapprocha, mais ayant été un peu trop brusque, Loki avait sursauté et avait carrément fait un bond en arrière. Le dieu lança son regard à travers la pièce, ayant comme objectif la porte de sortie. Non, il n'allait pas être un cobaye. Jamais il ne le serait pour personne. Il l'avait déjà été pour Thanos, et plus jamais il ne renouvellerait l'expérience. Merci, mais il avait sa dose pour les dix prochains millénaires ! Il recula à grands pas vers la sortie, mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la cible de son attention, une main, puissante le retint. Loki n'avait pas besoin d'être un savant pour le reconnaître. Sa main calleuse et chaude, et les éclairs qui rayaient le ciel tandis que la pluie tombait. Loki savait déjà qui était son assaillant sans même avoir besoin de se retourner. Cette main qui avait partagé son enfance, celle qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre depuis qu'il avait cinq cents ans. Celle qui l'avait accompagné quand il vivait dans la douleur d'une famille méchante envers lui, et qui l'avait toujours réconforté avec sa chaleur. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé comme un frère, même comme un parfait amant depuis ses huit ans, sans même s'en rendre compte. En sentant le contact de cette main, des souvenirs fusaient. Frigga. Sa mère, qui l'avait toujours protégé du jugement d'Odin quand il avait déclaré, à dix ans « Plus tard, je me marierai avec Thor ! » avec son sourire jovial. Cette main qui lui diffusait à la fois nausée et un profond sentiment d'amour sincère. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'importait ce qu'il faisait, il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle. Cette main, cette douceur brute et cette fraternité fusionnelle, presque amoureuse. Ce visage souriant, même dans les moments les plus inappropriés, ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleus qu'il avait toujours aimé. Cette personnalité toujours sur la plaisanterie sans pour autant comprendre l'ironie. Cet homme qu'il aimait jusqu'au tréfond de son âme mais que le Destin avait décidé de l'en séparer. Cet être qu'il voulait en tant qu'amant depuis ses douze ans, et qu'il était réduit à avoir pour ennemi.

Son frère. Son passé, son présent, et son futur à la fois. Sa vertu mais son péché à la fois. Son avenir mais aussi son billet pour la tombe. Son amant mais aussi son pire ennemi.

Thor.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: 5: Le Lien**


	5. Le Lien

_Salut à tous ! Oui, je sais, il est assez tard mais l'imagination vient la nuit ! (en tout cas, de mon côté, c'est ça.) La plupart d'entre vous la liront certainement demain, cette suite, mais peu importe, j'ai enfin un peu de temps à m'accorder ! HOURRA ! :D En tout cas, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, et j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je vais devenir de moins en moins régulière (si c'est possible), et je vais certainement ne pouvoir en publier qu'un toutes les semaines, voire tous les quinze jours selon mon emploi du temps ! En tout cas, bonne soirée, et on se retrouve en bas pour plus d'informations sur la fiction !_

_A plus !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Lien**

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et d'immobilité, tous décidèrent qu'il était temps de réagir. En fait, ils avaient été figés par cette arrivée un peu brutale qu'était celle du dieu blond, et ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de bouger jusqu'à... Maintenant. Parce que Stark, définitivement un playboy qui détestait les ambiances pesantes, avait décidé depuis sa naissance que le silence n'existerait en sa présence qu'en très courte durée. Ainsi, il se défigea, referma sa bouche qu'il avait inconsciemment laissée s'ouvrir, et se concentra sur quoi dire. Bruce avait le regard fixe, encré dans un point de la pièce où devait se tenir un point invisible, tandis que Loki fulminait mais n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Thor fronçait les sourcils, à sa grande habitude, mais il décida lui aussi de bouger. Mais pour une toute autre raison. Il avait mal en se tenant uniquement sur un pied. Alors il tenait maintenant en équilibre sur l'autre et gardant la même allure comme si c'était une scène de pause. Tony ricana puis s'approcha, tentant de les faire sortir de leur transe. "Hé les mecs ! Vous me faites quoi, là ? On est pas au ciné ! Il y a pas de pause, bougez !" Mais aucun mouvement ne vint et c'était assez perturbant. Thor s'était juste affaissé, ayant laissé ses épaules retomber, mais ne bougeait pas plus. Il était juste maintenant sur ses deux pieds. Bruce bougea, à son grand soulagement, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas de Loki. Il voyait le dieu brun en train de grincer des dents, mais il ne bougeait pas. Peut-être n'avait-il juste pas envie de coller un poing bien mérité -ou pas ?- dans la figure de son non-frère. Honnêtement, cette tension entre eux avait fini par contaminer toute la pièce, et même Tony se sentait mal à l'aise ! C'était pour dire ! Quand est-ce que Tony avait été mal à l'aise dans sa vie ? Ah, peut-être quand il avait été enlevé par les Dix Anneaux, et encore ! Il ne se souvenait même pas de s'il avait été mal à l'aise ou s'il avait juste eu vraiment peur sur le coup. Donc ces dieux, pour leurs embrouilles de famille, était en train de lui pourrir sa putain de belle journée ! Il venait de découvrir le formidable moyen de - "Hey !" Cria-t-il à l'attention de Loki, qui venait de lui jeter une boulette de papier dans laquelle était inscrit qu'il n'était pas un cobaye, merde de merde ! Mais comment ce mec avait pu savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Il valait mieux qu'il ne l'insulte pas, dans ce cas. Tenez, faisons un test. Juste pour le fun, mais il faudrait aussi que Loki lui apprenne à faire Ça. Connard de gothique mégalo. L'instant qui suivit, Loki lui sautait à la gorge et s'apprêtait à l'égorger... Attention fous rires... Avec un stylo bic ! Tony ricana intérieurement. Certes, le dieu brun faisait peur, mais pas à ce point quoi. Tony avait peut-être un peu les jetons quand il était seul avec Loki, mais jamais il n'avait eu peur de tenir un bic dans sa main. Mais ! Hé ! C'était son stylo favori, ça !

Bruce vint vers le dieu, le relevant pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à son ami, puis remit ses lunettes en place. Cette ambiance était foutrement merdique, il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Et pourquoi, qu'il le faisait pas ? Parce qu'il était trop bon. Ouais, mais mon pote, trop bon trop con. Hélas, c'était une phrase que le scientifique n'avait pas encore intégrée dans sa totalité. Il avait comprit qu'il était trop bon, puisqu'il s'écartait de plus en plus des autres. Mais le côté con, non, il n'avait pas encore comprit. Et ce n'était pas avec la créature _pleine de bonté et de self-control_ qu'était Loki qu'il allait le comprendre, oh que non ! Non, le brun n'était pas là pour donner des leçons. Il était là pour en recevoir, comme tout bon méchant ! Ha ! Aïeuh !

« STARK ! » Écrivit le dieu, très, très en colère. Son écriture était à peine lisible tant il écrivait vite, alors heureusement que c'était en majuscules ! Sur l'expression du dieu, on pouvait d'abord sentir l'agacement. Et Tony en jubilait intérieurement. Putain, que c'était bon de se faire insulter sur papier, c'était sans doute la première fois que ça lui arrivait ! C'était un jour à cocher dans le calendrier ! Merde, il avait un calendrier ? Qui achetait ça, de nos jours ? Il fallait qu'il pense à en acheter un. Il lut la suite du message qui vint sur un autre bout de papier, savourant au passage l'attention que lui apportait l'élu de son - oh Oh OH ! Que lui apportait son ennemi, hum hum. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire, mais vous imaginez quoi ? Bande de tordus ! « OSE ENCORE M'APPELER CONNARD DE... euh... euh... JE ME FOUS DE LA SUITE, ET TU LE PAIERAS ! MORTEL DE M.E.R.D.E... »

Ledit mortel sourit méchamment puis mit le papier dans sa poche, s'assurant intérieurement que, oui, il était important qu'il s'achète un calendrier. Comme ça, il pourrait cocher et il pourrait aussi accrocher ce petit mot doux. Ah, vous l'ignoriez ? Quand on vivait avec Loki en cohabitation, on savait très bien que ce genre de mots étaient des mots tendres. Tellement que Tony s'en sentirait presque charmé. Sauf que quelque chose se brisa en lui quand il vit le regard que Loki portait à son aîné. L'amour. Une flamme. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas entre eux mais que Tony aurait tellement aimé avoir ! Le brun était, clairement, amoureux de son aîné. Là, tout de suite, l'ingénieur avait envie de rendre son déjeuner. Mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le dégoûtait. Que ce soit entre frères, ce qui était assez... Gore, ou bien que ce ne soit pas dirigé vers lui. Bizarrement, il optait pour la deuxième position. _Merde. Ce mec me fait vraiment de l'effet, j'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil avant._

Loki s'approcha de son aîné, et frappa brutalement son torse d'un coup de poing. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième... Un cinquantième. Même Thor commençait à en être désappointé. Était-ce cela l'accueil que lui réservait son cadet ? C'était quoi cette blague !? Le blond posa son regard sur Stark, qui avait pâlit quand le regard plein de convoitise de son frère s'était posé sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc ici ? Le dieu du Tonnerre retint le soixante-troisième coup de son frère d'une main, et le repoussa un peu pour s'avancer vers le génie. Le mortel était clairement perdu. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le blond décida de passer à l'acte, alors il lui prit le bras et le tira dans une autre pièce. Il fallait qu'il lui parle de ce qui l'unissait avec Loki. C'était très important.

Question de futur, et surtout, d'héritage.

* * *

"Tu veux dire que... !" Réagit Tony, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles. C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Il était le destin de Loki, et putain, comment il allait lui en faire baver, au gothique ! Il y prendrait un plaisir de fou ! Loki allait en voir de milles couleurs avant d'arriver à lui, ha ha ! Il savait bien qu'il y avait une raison à tout. Ce qu'il ressentait quand il était en présence du brun, le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix le protéger des moindres dangers ! C'était bien évidemment pour ça ! Ils étaient des - excuse moi Thor, comment tu disais ? Ah oui, des « âmes-sœurs ». C'était bien ce qu'avait dit le blond ? Oui. Donc c'était bien ça. Tony trouva ça absurde pendant une seconde, mais quand il entendit que, putain, tout lui tombait encore une fois sur la gueule, il commença à y croire. « Quand Père a puni Loki, il avait prévu son coup. Il a aussi puni son âme-sœur, mais pas de la même façon. Il l'a punie en la privant de ses pouvoirs ou de ses armes. » Bah tiens, Thor, t'as raison ! En plus d'avoir perdu sa petite-amie, eh bah il avait perdu l'accès à son armure ! C'était pas génial de faire alliance avec le Dieu du Chaos ? Tony, en tout cas, il n'aimait pas ça ! Et c'était putain de Fury qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas en danger, même si Loki revenait ! Mais quel enfoiré, ce Père-de-Tout ! Comment osait-il !? Cependant, le brun décida d'ignorer le sentiment de trahison s'immisçant dans son cœur, et laissa le blond continuer. Franchement, ce ne serait pas mentir s'il disait qu'il attendait de meilleures nouvelles.

Ainsi, le Dieu du Tonnerre continua son récit, sentant la tension chez son compagnon d'armes. "La parole de Loki sera délivrée quand le premier baiser sera donné, mais pour retirer complètement cette punition, il faut que l'âme-sœur montre qu'elle est prête à se sacrifier pour sauver mon frère." Devant la mine atteinte d'un rictus presque ironique de Tony, Thor décida de poursuivre. Il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime entre cet homme et son frère, parce que s'il était la seule personne qui serait capable de ramener son frère à la maison, autant ne pas l'en dissuader. Il grimaça tout de même, avant de continuer un peu plus bas. "Personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop."

Tony ricana cyniquement, avant de répondre à ça de la manière la plus sèche possible. "Tu fais bien. Tu seras moins déçu. Parce que je ne vais pas me faire tuer pour l'autre gothique, on est d'accord tout de suite ou pas du tout."

Thor renifla tristement avant de parler, atteint par cette remarque. "J'avais juste espéré que mon petit frère allait revenir à la maison.." Il baissa la tête, véritablement bouleversé. Il avait espéré pendant une minute que ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux ambrés de son ami allait l'aider, mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Et c'était décevant, ça le tuerait presque. Il avait vraiment envie que son cadet se sorte de cette mauvaise passe, mais cela semblait vraiment mal parti. Si l'âme-sœur en question ne voulait pas coopérer -

"D'accord, d'accord !" S'exclama Stark en voyant les larmes atteindre les fentes qu'étaient maintenant les yeux d'azur de Thor, puis il continua, bien qu'un peu agacé. Non, il ne voulait pas se sacrifier. Et puis se sacrifier pourquoi ? Loki était-il en danger ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à penser comme ça, sinon, il allait le faire sans même s'en rendre compte. Il y avait tout de même une question qui restait dans la tête du génie, mais il se proposa de la poser juste après. "Je vais t'aider, enfin, l'aider. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est ton frère et que tu es un ami !" Rétorqua-t-il devant les yeux soudainement éveillés d'émerveillement suite à ça. Finalement, quand il vit que Thor redevint tout à fait consentant au fait de discuter dans la plus proche des amitiés, Tony tenta. Il devait essayer maintenant, sinon il n'allait plus y penser. Sauf cette nuit, quand le blond serait certainement déjà à des milliers d'années lumières. "Alors, par contre, je me demande juste. C'est quoi son châtiment, en fait ?"

Thor sourit, ravi que Tony se pose cette question. Avec un sourire carnassier, le blond répondit, avec un regard des plus amusés que le mortel ait jamais vu. "Cela signifierait-il qu'il t'intéresse, mon cher ami ?"

Tony rougit d'un coup. Oh putain, il aurait dû la voir venir ! Il avait complètement oublié de penser à cette probabilité ! Il s'empourpra encore plus quand Loki entra dans la pièce, qui était une putain de bibliothèque, pour prendre un livre, et qu'il le heurta. Mais pas comme vous pourriez le penser. Non, comme Loki s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre un peu plus haut, son derrière avait frôlé le visage de Tony. Mais merde, c'était suffisant pour que le génie perde toute pensée rationnelle ! Ce derrière, un truc de dingue ! Il était juste... DIVIN ! C'était le plus derche que Tony ait jamais vu de sa vie, et il venait de l'avoir, là, sur sa joue ! Si près, si près que c'en était presque affligeant ! Tony tendit une main un peu curieuse vers ce fameux derrière, mais une petite tape coquine se posa sur sa main en question. Loki souriait, les yeux pétillants d'humour, alors qu'il quittait la seconde d'après la pièce avec le livre qu'il avait envie de lire. C'était le livre que Tony lui avait recommandé. Pour débuter dans les technologies modernes, il n'y avait pas mieux ! Soudainement, il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité quand il entendit le rire bestial de Thor. Oups, se dit-il intérieurement, reprenant son calme avant d'assurer, de sa voix la plus sérieuse possible. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par lui DU TOUT." Il semblait presque vexé dans le ton qu'il venait de prendre, mais le geste involontaire qu'il avait fait précédemment racontait une autre histoire. Pour tenter de justifier l'injustifiable, il décida de jouer sa carte: curiosité. "C'était juste pour voir si c'était du plastique, parce que pour avoir un cul pareil ! C'est vrai quoi - Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" Se défendit-il alors que Thor riait encore plus. "J'étais juste curieux." Il haussa les épaules et se mit à bouder, ce qu'il faisait à merveille puisqu'il était un véritable grand gamin. Des fois, il fallait savoir profiter de ce que la Nature mettait à notre disposition. Mais ! Non, cette phrase n'était pas du tout ambiguë ! Pour personne !

* * *

**Hé oui les chéris, c'est déjà terminé ! Pour ce chapitre, soyez rassurés, bien que je pense que cette fanfic ne sera pas ma plus longue. J'en suis désolée pour ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres. **

**Hé oui, mais je suis très occupée avec ma chère fanfic que je vous invite chaudement à aller lire "Petits Chitauris, Petits Captains, Petits Starks ?" qui est un CapFrost, pour les intimes, même si les autres ont dû deviner le pairing. Il y aussi en scène du Jane Foster/Thor, même si en grande majorité Thor sera avec IronMan, sous demande de l'une de mes amies, avec un ThunderIron. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

**A la prochaine sur le prochain chapitre, qui s'intitulera** **« Pas Intéressé » !**

**Bisous, bisous ! :D**


	6. Pas Intéressé

_Salut à tous ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et en plus ce chapitre est beaucoup trop court, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avec la rentrée (toi même, tu sais) et ma mère ne veut pas que je touche trop à l'ordi. Je vous assure, j'ai commencé, à peine cinq minutes après elle était sur moi pour me demander si je n'avais pas plutôt des devoirs. *agacée* Bon, passons outre ce détail, j'aimerai m'éterniser sur d'autres sujets un peu moins casse-pieds. Enfin !_

_Bienvenue au Châtiment ! Vous êtes tous invités à voir comment Odin a été un connard ! (comme toujours, non ? Pourquoi j'ai une image de lui avec Fury ? C'est vrai qu'ils formeraient un couple plutôt correct ! A eux deux, ils ont une paire d'yeux ! *sadique*) Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

_N'Hésitez pas à REVIEWER XDD_

_Bon, bonne lecture !_

_L'auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Pas intéressé**

* * *

Tony n'irait jamais dire sa vie privée devant des caméras. Ce n'était pas son genre, il n'aimait pas dévoiler ses moindres petits problèmes avec la famille ou bien les cousins éloignés de trois générations devant les gens. Pas parce que ça ne les intéresserait pas, bien sûr que ça le ferait pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais que Tony n'aimait pas partager ses problèmes avec le monde entier. On avait beau lui dire qu'il fallait parler, il ne le faisait pas. Non, il ne le faisait pas parce que les journalistes le harcelaient pour lui dire "Tony, c'est pas bien de boire !" ou encore "Tony, c'est pas bien de flirter avec des filles devant sa copine !" ou autres conneries dans le genre. Le langage de ces gens était très peu varié, et souvent un peu trop incisif. Tony préférait éviter. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Loki entre dans sa vie. Il avait franchi la porte, et tout avait basculé. Parce que Bruce savait tenir sa langue, certes, mais pas Thor. Thor avait parlé de "ça" qu'il y avait entre eux, ce petit machin bien gênant qui s'appelle l'attirance, et tout le monde avait écouté étrangement. Maintenant, la nouvelle faisait la une des journaux aux Etats-Unis, et certainement dans le reste du monde. Tout ça parce que Tony, monsieur je-sais-tout, s'était fait berné par un dieu malicieux. Et pourtant, il n'avait même pas parlé, ce jour-là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait piqué la veille pour qu'il laisse un dieu fripon pénétrer dans sa Tour ? Dites-lui, parce qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment lui-même.

Était-ce de la pitié ? Non, parce que Tony avait renoncé à avoir pitié de qui que ce soit à partir du moment où il avait rencontré Steve Rogers. Alors c'était peut-être de la crainte ? Crainte que s'il le rejetait, le dieu ne lui laisserait aucune chance ? C'était bien l'opinion la plus stupide jamais entendue ! Il ne restait qu'une seule chose, la chose que Tony avait prit en horreur dès sa jeunesse, et qui était pourtant la seule explication.

Le Destin. Ouais, c'était le Destin que Tony putain de Stark tombe amoureux comme une adolescente en manque d'un ennemi. Quelle vie de merde ! Franchement, il n'avait pas été gâté ! Mais c'était, et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, quelque chose qui dépassait la science. C'était l'attirance de l'âme, c'était... Une sorte de lien psychique qui s'était formé entre eux, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient vus. Là, à cet instant précis, même si ça paraissait complètement fluff et ridicule à en crever, il y avait eu ce "quelque chose" que Tony avait attendu toute sa vie. Il avait été ébahi, puis énervé du fait de ne pouvoir l'expliquer, puis manipulé comme un pantin. Il avait agi à l'instinct et avait rompu avec Pepper devant Loki. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était l'Amour, même si, putain, Tony ne le dirait jamais. Jamais il n'oserait montrer à Loki ses sentiments, avait-il pensé. Il avait pensé ça, fort et vraiment, avec beaucoup de conviction. Jusqu'à ce que Loki s'isole sur le balcon de sa Tour pour pleurer silencieusement, tout en fixant une étoile rougeâtre. Là, il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa royale inquiétude de se manifester, et il était allé le voir.

Doucement, il s'était avancé et avait prit place à côté de Loki, toujours préoccupé par sa contemplation du ciel. C'est à ce moment que Tony décida que sa langue devait se dénouer, pour leur bien à tous les deux. "Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Le regard méchant que lui lança Loki ne l'impressionna même pas. Il inspecta, au lieu de reculer comme des millions de ses congénères l'auraient fait, ce regard, y décelant ce qu'il cherchait. De la peur. Loki avait peur de quelque chose, et il était inquiet. Tony serra le poing au fur et à mesure qu'il ressentait l'envie que cette crainte disparaisse. Tony Stark avait toujours été très possessif... ! ... Et bien évidemment, il n'avait jamais pensé ça ! Il baissa les yeux, reniflant dédaigneusement pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre, puis continua, le regard véronèse ayant quitté son champ de vision. "Loki, tu as peur de quelque chose. Je peux savoir quoi ?" Loki soupira théâtralement, puis fouilla dans sa poche afin de trouver du papier et de quoi écrire. Mais il n'avait rien dans la poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil désolé vers Tony, ayant vraiment envie de lui expliquer la raison de son malaise. Tony secoua la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et, il ne sut pourquoi sur l'instant, posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

Loki releva la tête vers lui vivement, assez étonné de ce geste, et planta sa regard dans celui de Tony. Celui-ci lui sourit, les yeux pétillants, et, comme un réflexe, s'avança pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser profond. Le dieu resta ébahi une seconde, avant de se concentrer sur l'instant et de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il plaça ses mains sur le torse du génie, et le repoussa d'un coup. "Stark !" Ce fut un réflexe, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Mais merde, c'était des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche ou il les avait inventés ? Rêvés, peut-être ? Mais à la tête que faisait son interlocuteur, ça avait été réel. Loki décida de ne pas croire une unique expérience, et réitéra son action par la phrase la plus stupide jamais dite. "Je parle ?"

Tony sourit en entendant cela, s'apprêtant à lancer une pique, mais il décida que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit. Loki venait de retrouver sa voix grâce à lui, alors autant s'en vanter ! Prenant son air le plus dominant possible, il dit, très orgueilleux. "C'est grâce à mon baiser ça, Rodolphe." Il leva la tête dans un véritable élan de fierté, mais ce fut le petit rire amusé de Loki qui le ramena à la réalité.

Oh putain, il allait falloir qu'il le prenne, tout de suite, maintenant. A même le sol s'il le fallait, mais il allait lui sauter dessus avant la fin de la minute. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il s'approcha de Loki, le faisant s'agenouiller devant lui. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose. Maintenant, tout de suite. Il défit la braguette de son jean et sortit la bête de son caleçon. Il était temps. Loki ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et se lécha les lèvres, s'attaquant charnellement à sa proie. Avec Loki, une telle offrande ne se refusait pas. Le brun avait toujours été très tourné vers le sexe, alors il n'avait aucun complexe à faire les choses par de simples gestes. Tony lui offrait son intimité, alors il ne fallait pas être idiot non plus ! Il avala le membre tout entier puis commença sa danse en quête de domination. Si l'ingénieur croyait vraiment que c'était lui qui allait être en dessous, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil ! Loki était le dominateur ! Merde, c'était qui le dieu ici ? Et l'adrénaline était très présente, comme ils étaient là, à la vue de tous sur un balcon, en train de faire ce genre de choses. Et les gémissements de Tony ne faisaient qu'accentuer leur risque d'être découverts. C'était ce qui donnait le plus envie à Loki de faire les choses. Le risque. Loki aimait jouer avec le feu, puisque c'était son élément, alors il n'avait rien contre une petite partie de jambes en l'air en public même ! Il n'allait pas faire le sainte-ni-touche alors qu'il avait des dizaines d'enfants à travers Yggdrasil ! Ce n'était pas son genre de se mentir comme ça !

Tony sourit en se déversant dans sa bouche, puis se recula, remettant un peu d'ordre à sa tenue. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'ébène de Loki en guise de récompense pour l'avoir aussi bien aidé avec son petit problème, puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Il entra dans le salon, et vit que tout était déjà éteint. "Bien." Sourit-il avant de lancer un regard plein de convoitise à son amant du jour. Celui-ci comprit le message et s'avança, collant leurs corps avec une ardeur incroyable, puis il avança ses lèvres gonflées vers l'oreille du mortel, chuchotant mielleusement. "Tu veux jouer, Stark ? C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir rendu la parole."

Le brun se lécha les lèvres et frémit face à cette demande, ayant vraiment envie de se faire le frère de Thor. C'était vraiment une proposition alléchante. Il y avait pensé, mais il ne le dirait jamais. Il avait tenté d'ignorer ce sentiment d'inachevé qui s'était introduit en lui quand Loki avait terminé de le sucer, mais maintenant que le dieu lui-même lui proposait de terminer avec des petits rounds amusants de domination, Tony n'allait pas s'en priver ! Il n'hésita plus une seconde et laissa la chaude langue de Loki courir le long de son cou en soupirant d'extase. Il allait se laisser faire, puis au dernier moment, il le prendrait au dépourvu. Il serait le dominateur de cette nuit chaude, ça, c'était sûr !

* * *

**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ignore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, je verrai quand j'en aurais le temps !**

**Le prochain chapitre, en tout cas, se nommera: "Papa, t'es pas mon vrai père !" où l'on parlera principalement de Loki et de son histoire. Mais il y aura aussi un peu de fluff, vous vous en doutez ! XDD**

**Ciao !**


	7. Papa, t'es pas mon vrai père !

_Voici le nouveau chapitre du Châtiment ! Je l'ai écris et publié aujourd'hui parce que ma meilleure amie fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui et que c'était sa volonté ! Remerciez la bien fort ! :D_

_Bonne anniversaire à toi en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Après tout, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire !_

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous !_

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Papa, t'es pas mon vrai père !**

* * *

Tony se réveilla très tard ce matin-là, encore en train de chercher ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout, mais il savait principalement qu'il s'était lancé, avait embrassé Loki et que ça s'était terminé sur une agréable partie de jambes en l'air. Franchement, si Loki n'avait pas été le meilleur amant de toute sa vie, il avait perdu la raison ! Doucement, émergeant du monde des songes, il tapota à côté de lui. Mais, sans surprise, il ne découvrit aucun corps et les draps étaient froids. Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant, agacé, vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait beau, et son réveil lui indiquait qu'il était deux heures de l'après-midi passées. Il soupira, encore fatigué, puis se pencha vers le sol, prenant ses chaussons et partant à pas lents vers le salon. Il y découvrit Loki, en train de ruminer devant l'infinité de la ville de New York. C'était vrai que la vue de son balcon était imprenable, mais quand même ! De là à se lever dix fois par nuit pour observer si un réverbère s'était éteint et essayait d'en connaître la raison était sans doute abusif. Sortant de ses pensées, le génie remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Ouais, Loki n'était pas en train de ruminer, mais il hurlait sur une troupe de soldats parés d'or qui étaient, semblait-il, venus pour lui. Et Loki était bleu. Là, tout de suite, le génie ne savait pas s'il avait juste halluciné ou si cette merveille de la Nature était bien réelle. Il était juste sublime comme ça, avec des lignes claniques parsemant son corps en de courbes bleu océan élégantes, et ses yeux rouge vif. C'était bien la plus belle créature que le brun ait jamais vu. Pourtant, il remarquait bien que Loki n'était pas à l'aise avec elle. Il avait un tic au niveau de la main qui symbolisait bien ça. Oui, Loki n'aimait pas cette forme, même si Tony devait bien avouer qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Indécis, il s'approcha, ouvrant la porte-fenêtre afin d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'extérieur.

Un garde s'avança vers Loki, s'apprêtant à sortir son épée sans que Tony ne puisse voir la réaction de Loki face à ce geste. Malgré tout, il écouta et se concentra sur ce qui était dit. "Loki, le Père-de-Tout demande à ce que vous le rejoigniez dans la salle du trône d'Asgard. Il a également demandé à ce qu'on vous prenne de force si vous ne venez pas de vous-même."

"Est-ce que je vous ai demandé votre prénom ?" Cracha Loki, souhaitant mettre fin à cette discussion qui semblait le contrarier au plus haut point. Il balaya d'un geste de la main la sentence du soldat que Tony n'avait pas entendu, puis il s'approcha pour l'attraper par la gorge. Malgré le fait qu'il soit planté de tous les côtés possibles et imaginables par les autres gardes en armure d'or, Loki égorgea l'homme de sa dague et jeta le cadavre par dessus le balcon. Le corps alla s'écraser sur le béton, juste à côté des passants qui appelèrent immédiatement la police. Les gardes d'Odin enfoncèrent plus leurs épée afin qu'elles transpercent toutes le corps fin du dieu brun, puis les retirèrent simultanément. Loki s'agenouilla au sol, tentant les soins rapides, mais il perdait de plus en plus conscience.

Tony décida que c'était le moment pour lui d'intervenir, puisqu'il n'allait pas rester ici à regarder ces enculés découper son petit ami, merci beaucoup. Il sortit donc de sa cachette, mais au moment-même où il posa un pied sur son beau balcon, tous les hommes d'Odin se tournèrent vers lui, le menaçant avec leurs épées tout en demandant qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Tony sourit à cette question en marmonnant un petit "Mais je suis chez moi, c'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas." avant de rencontrer le regard perdu de Loki. Il n'avait pas plus d'une minute, sinon, Loki mourrait à cause de la perte importante de sang. Il fallait donc qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il se pencha vers Loki, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais quand il fut debout, un des fous d'Odin courut vers lui, le pointant de son épée. Tony, sans plus réfléchir, s'interposa, et l'épée se planta dans son abdomen. Comme rappelés par leur Roi, les Einherjars partirent à l'aide du BiFröst. Si ça se trouvait, l'autre enfoiré de dieu de tout avait tout prévu, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Tony finit genoux à terre, en train de tenter toutes les plus grosses conneries du monde pour empêcher le sang de couler. Loki se pencha vers lui, posant sa main sur la plaie ouverte et commença les soins, aux dépends des siens. Tony alla protester mais le brun lui fit signe de se taire, continuant. Malgré tout, personne, pas même Loki, ne pouvait empêcher Tony Stark de parler. "Loki... C'est pas la peine..."

"Chut, tais-toi. Tu as fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui..." Rétorqua, un poil plus ferme, Loki, avant de retourner son attention vers ce qu'il faisait. Tony se contenta de garder sa respiration constante, et quand sa plaie fut refermée, Loki se releva tant bien que mal, ayant trouvé de quoi bander sa plaie. Le génie se remit rapidement sur pieds, suivant son amant jusqu'au salon et prenant de quoi l'aider à se guérir. Loki lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine, mais Tony n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait regarder quelqu'un crever sans même l'aider à se panser. Il apporta donc tout le nécessaire, s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Loki et lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule. Il approcha sa main de l'immense plaie, qui se poursuivait à l'arrière donc qu'il devrait vite panser, et s'attela à la tâche. Il écoutait, au creux de son oreille, le souffle du dieu chaotique, erratique et court. Il n'était absolument pas certain de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien utile, mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Loki sourit en plaçant mieux sa tête pour être plus logé dans le cou de son amant, et commença à lui caresser le visage distraitement. "Tu es fou, Tony. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer..."

"Toi aussi." Ajouta le génie, sans quitter des yeux les points qu'il était en train de faire. Il fallait qu'il reste un peu concentré, même s'il était un homme multitâche. "Loki, j'ai fais ça parce que je tiens à toi."

Cela sembla moins bien passer, et Tony craint le pire quand le dieu commença sa phrase. "Ah oui ? Tu tiens à quoi ? Ce monstre là ?" Il pointa le reflet de son corps dans la grande télévision. Le génie lui envoya une grande gifle avant de retourner à son travail, sans plus expliquer la raison de ce geste. Loki se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait dit de mal, puis il leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant. "Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ?"

"Tu sais très bien que non, maintenant tais-toi." Le brun commença à réfléchir à comment il allait formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, puis se lança. "Raconte moi."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Loki, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Ton enfance." Précisa le mortel, continuant en n'entendant venir aucune réponse. "Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Odin et toi vous détestiez autant."

Loki se tendit, ne l'ayant vraiment pas senti venir. Pourtant, n'aurait-il pas dû s'en douter ? Si jamais ils se mettaient ensemble et que ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir, il faudrait bien qu'ils connaissent leurs passés, tous les deux. Même si Loki devait reconnaître que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il devrait bien y passer un jour. Et puis, ce que voyait Tony en ce moment, pendant qu'il était en Jötunn, n'était pas mieux que ce qu'il avait à raconter. Il inspira un grand coup, puis parla avec toute la nonchalance possible. "J'ai découvert moi-même que j'étais Jötunn et que ce connard m'avait menti depuis que j'étais petit." Débuta-t-il, mais sans aucune réaction, il continua. "Depuis, j'ai un peu perdu la tête pour X raison, et il m'a fait un coup dans le dos. Tu te rends compte, je viens d'avoir deux-milles-cinquante ans et il voulait me tuer ! C'est une honte, non ?"

Tony termina de panser la blessure de son amant avec un sourire attendri. "Ça fait combien en âge humain ?"

Le génie vit tout de suite le regard meurtrier que lui envoya le dieu à cette question pseudo rabaissante pour un dieu, puis répondit après un certain temps de réflexion. "Ça me fait dix-sept ans cette année."

"Dix-sept !?" Le brun crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte avant. "Mais merde ! Je comprendrais si Thor veut me tuer ! Je passe pour un pédophile !"

Loki, blessé par cette remarque, lui mit une gifle. Mais, se rendant compte des dires qui étaient plutôt hilarants, il se mit à rire avec hardeur. Il n'avait jamais ri autant de toute sa vie ! Ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir se détendre au milieu d'une discussion aussi sérieuse. Finalement, décidant que de gâcher cet instant de pure complicité serait pire qu'un crime, il renchérit, d'un ton véritablement amusé. "C'est vrai que vu de ce point-là. Mais penses plutôt autrement, je suis bien plus vieux que toi. C'est moi qui passe pour un pédophile, mon cher." Il tapota le nez de son mortel, puis lui embrassa la nuque avec un profond désir. C'est là, à ce moment précis, qu'il se sentit différent. C'était comme si il avait récupéré toute sa puissance, toute sa magie s'était délivrée et ses souvenirs étaient revenus à lui. Et dire que la punition d'Odin lui avait fait oublier la mort de sa Mère ! Mais - Elle n'était pas sa mère ! Il se prit une petite tape qui le sortit de ses pensées, puis se plaça dans l'autre sens sur son amant. Il était maintenant face à lui, puis se plaça à califourchon le temps que le génie lui soigne l'arrière de sa blessure. Mais Loki n'était pas facile à vivre, et Tony su qu'il allait souffrir avec lui ! Celui-ci le taquinait, embrassait son corps qui commençait à s'enflammer, et s'amusait à jouer avec son téton. C'était donc tout sauf évident de se centrer sur la blessure. Le génie secoua la tête, essayant de se recentrer, puis quand il plaça ses mains derrière le dos de Loki pour lui faire ses points, celui-ci sourit, carnassier et lui baissa les mains pour qu'elles touchent son derrière. Là, ce fut trop pour que Tony résiste à la tentation.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**A la prochaine ! Je ne vais pas divulguer le titre du prochain parce que... Comment dire... Je ne le connais pas moi-même ! XDD**

**Ciao !**


	8. Typographies !

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le huitième chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ! Bon, je vous laisse lire, vous avez sans doute envie de le faire le plus vite possible ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Typographies !**

* * *

"C'est quelque chose que je sais depuis toujours, au fond de moi. Thor ne le sait pas, et heureusement. Je serai déjà six pieds sous terre." Riant tout en admettant cette triste constatation, Loki passa ses doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés de son amant pour lui enlever des nœuds. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit de la chambre que l'ingénieur avait prêté à Loki, et se reposaient après l'intense effort qu'ils venaient de produire ensemble. Les respirations encore bruyantes, ils tentaient de reprendre un semblant de calme avant de se lever, se préparant mentalement à affronter le regard des autres. Thor allait les attendre au tournant, les deux hommes en avaient bien conscience. Il ne fallait pas se rater. Ainsi, afin de détendre un tant soit peu le stress et les tensions qui s'étaient accumulés dans leur deux corps endoloris, Tony avait demandé à Loki de lui raconter une histoire. Cela avait mit quelques temps avant de démarrer, mais ils y étaient. Et le dieu était réellement un bon conteur. Le milliardaire dû l'admettre, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'écouter conter ses histoires toutes les nuits de sa vie. Ainsi, il le laissait parler, son silence faisant du bien aux deux hommes à semi endormis, tandis que les heures avaient passé. Finalement, après l'avoir embrassé chastement sur les lèvres comme un adolescent timide, Loki entreprit de continuer son récit. "Depuis l'aube des temps, le Ragnarök s'est produit et reproduit, de générations en générations, préconisant à chaque fois un renouvellement de l'être humain au sein de l'Univers. Cela se produirait tous les cent-milles ans, selon ma mère, afin de "réparer" la nature de l'homme au cours du cycle universel. Et il semblerait que cette prophétie tombe sur notre génération, et que Thor et moi en sommes les principaux acteurs."

Tony fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre en quoi Thor devrait participer à la destruction de toute forme de vie dans l'Univers. Ne trouvant aucune réponse qui avait du sens, il stoppa le brun, qui avait continué son récit pendant son inattention, puis lui demanda, sur un ton perdu. "Pourquoi Thor devrait-il être acteur lors de la destruction de l'Univers ?"

Le dieu sourit à cette question, puis répondit, de la manière la plus synthétique possible. "Tout simplement parce qu'il est le seul qui puisse l'arrêter." A la fin de sa phrase, le brun fit un clin d'œil au mortel couché au-dessus de lui, avant de poursuivre son explication. "Ce phénomène, Tony, sert à renouveler les espèces vivantes à travers l'espace, mais tu imagines bien que pour renouveler, il faut déjà qu'il y avait des restants. Ainsi, un homme et une femme de chaque espèce seront épargnés de la destruction et de la Mort, "les deux meilleurs hommes", et le cycle recommencera. Jusqu'à la prochaine."

Le mortel, tout en regardant le plafond, se demandait bien si il serait vivant à la fin de tout ça. Certainement que non. Il était loin d'être surnommé, ou de pouvoir l'être un jour, "meilleur homme". C'était lui qui construisait des armes nucléaires capables de raser une ville, non ? ... Ouais, définitivement, il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette ère de renouvellement ! Malgré le fait qu'il le savait, il avait tout de même mal au cœur. Est-ce que, si il n'avait jamais fait souffrir les autres, il aurait pu... Survivre à ça ? Un sentiment de culpabilité le prit soudainement tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il se dit que Steve allait certainement être sauvé, lui, l'homme qui a mit en danger sa vie pour celles des autres. Et il les verrait tous mourir sans comprendre pourquoi. Ainsi se terminerait cette génération d'hommes qui frappaient leurs jeunes enfants, d'hommes qui en tuaient d'autres pour de l'argent, ce que Tony avait fait, et de femmes qui se faisaient violer dans tous les coins de rues par tous les tordus en rut. Finalement, les gens qui avait tué étaient hors de cause. Jamais ils n'auraient la moindre chance de survivre, et Loki et lui en faisaient intimement partie. Tous deux avaient souffert et avaient eu envie, comme une vengeance personnelle contre leur chienne de vie, de faire mal aux autres autant qu'eux. Mais voilà le résultat. Loki détenait dans ses mains si fines que Tony caressait maintenant la vie de milliards de milliards de personnes. Mais... Loki détenait ce pouvoir ? Soudainement, et sans qu'il la retienne, une question lui passa les lèvres. "Loki, tu détiens ce pouvoir. Tu peux choisir de ne pas le faire, non ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Stark..." Loki n'avait jamais vraiment cherché pourquoi le destin s'était acharné sur son sort, et ne tenait pas vraiment à le faire un seul jour dans sa vie. Il préférait laisser les choses se faire sans même réfléchir, juste... Avancer avec le courant de la rivière et ne pas aller plus vite que lui. Ça pouvait s'avérer très dangereux s'il y avait une chute inattendue. Il ne dit rien, cherchant une seconde quoi lui répondre pour ne pas trop s'interroger lui-même, puis répondit finalement, sur un ton presque désolé. "Je ne veux pas savoir avant, ça me fait assez peur comme ça. Thor va devoir me tuer pour arrêter ça, et encore, il faudra qu'il le fasse avant. Je suis le Dieu du Chaos... L'être le plus instable de tous les Neuf."

A l'entente de ces mots, le génie se tourna afin de faire face à Loki, qui avait les yeux fermés afin de ne pas pleurer, sans aucun doute. Tony était loin d'être dupe, et quoi que le dieu puisse lui dire, il voyait clair à travers lui. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur lui, ces yeux si expressifs. Parfois, le milliardaire se demandait comment on pouvait avoir naturellement d'aussi beaux yeux. Cela devait être impossible. C'étaient forcément un tour de magie qu'il lui envoyait, comme le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontré. Soudainement, le génie sourit puis se leva, attrapant au vol la main de Loki pour le tirer avec lui vers son bureau. Une fois qu'il y fut rentré, il se précipita vers son bureau au centre de la pièce, tira un tiroir vers le bas pour en sortir des papiers. Des papiers avec un calendrier tout neuf. Il posa le tout sur la table, cherchant dans les petits mots puis fit signe à Loki de s'avancer. Celui-ci arriva à ses côtés, en confiance, se doutant que le mortel, s'il était intelligent, n'allait pas l'agresser avec des bouts de papier. A tort ou à raison, alors autant voir par soi-même. Ainsi, il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers que cet humain lui montrait. C'était les papiers qu'il avait rédigé quand il ne pouvait plus parler. Tony en plaqua un sur la table, puis planta son regard ambré dans le sien. Cet instant devint étrange quand le génie lui demanda, d'un air enjoué. "Il faut que tu m'apprennes à écrire comme ça !"

Intrigué mais surtout amusé par la situation, le dieu se pencha au-dessus du papier puis sourit mesquinement quand il vit l'écriture dont le mortel lui parlait. Sans plus attendre, il planta de nouveau son regard véronèse dans le sien, puis répondit, d'un air joueur et parfaitement provocateur. "Oblige moi."

Stark, tout excité d'un coup, lui sauta dessus afin de le plaquer sur la table, ayant fait voler tous les petits papiers si précieusement gardés par le milliardaire. Celui-ci, voulant d'ailleurs s'imposer dans cet échange, plaqua les bras de Loki contre la table et commença à lui embrasser le cou de manière dominatrice. Il allait être le maître de cet échange ! Il n'y avait pas de raison ! Pourquoi ce serait toujours lui le soumis ? Loki était bien plus féminin que lui ! Tout en pensant ça, ses yeux descendirent jusqu'aux hanches du dieu. C'était absolument incroyable. Elles étaient tellement prononcées qu'elles étaient semblables à celles d'une femme. Devait-il avoir peur de ce qu'il était en train de faire ou bien le faire à fond ? Finalement, dans son rôle de dominant, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il s'enfonça dans le corps faible de son amant, commençant à le maltraiter. Il le martelait, le réduisant en bouillie à l'intérieur, mais d'après les complaintes du dieu, cela lui plaisait énormément. Tant mieux, puisqu'il ne comptait pas arrêter.

Loki sourit, essayant de se concentrer afin de faire une phrase qui avait une tête et une queue, puis il dit, d'une voix soupirant d'extase. "Tony... Tu crois que je- je vais t'apprendre à écr- écrire avec si p- peu ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Ce s- serait trop f- facile..." Rit le dieu, laissant ses sentiments l'emporter complètement vers un autre ciel. Pendant que Tony continuait avec une vigueur jamais vue de toute la vie du brun l'exercice, lui n'avait qu'à profiter. Tout en s'inquiétant du fait de tomber enceint suite aux faits. Oh, après tout, il aurait le temps de s'inquiéter après. Il bougea inconfortablement mais le génie le gifla, le grondant de ne pas bouger. Ainsi, le dieu se laissa faire, bien qu'ayant un peu mal au dos à cause du porte-stylos qui n'avait pas suivi la chute des autres objets, et mal aux hanches à cause des coups affreusement puissants pour un mortel. Sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement, devenant saccadée tout comme les coups de boutoir, puis il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant, essayant de ne pas crier trop fort son plaisir. Tout ce qui se passait était parfaitement inattendu, et horriblement plaisant. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. "Tony !" Dit-il soudainement, sentant au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le milliardaire, alerté, se retira brusquement et observa les mimiques douloureuses et les plaintes de son amant sans savoir trop quoi faire. Il tenta de le faire se lever, mais le dieu l'en empêcha, lui déclarant qu'il avait affreusement mal au dos. Ainsi, Tony se pencha vers son dos, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et les vit. Dieux ! Toutes ces cicatrices n'étaient pas très belles. Elles semblaient assez vieilles, presque disparues pour certaines en une fine ligne blanche, mais d'autres étaient encore en train de se fermer. Avec effroi, le génie vit le regard que lui porta son amant. C'était de la peur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Une peur que le génie ne connaissait pas encore de lui. Et c'était bien plus effrayant que les cicatrices en elles-même. Il se pencha vers le visage apeuré de son dieu, passant sa main sur son visage avec douceur, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. "Qui a fait ça, Loki... ?"

Le dieu trembla encore quelques minutes, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce, presque brisée. "Thanos..."

Grimaçant, le génie réfléchit. Ouais, il allait avoir des petites choses à faire pour le moment, alors il n'aurait pas le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Normalement, il aurait demandé à en avoir plus et ils auraient fait l'amour toute la nuit, alternant les rôles le moins possible pour éviter un malaise de la part du dieu frêle, et ils auraient affronté le regard de Thor et de leurs autres amis. Sauf que, pour le moment, il avait à consoler un dieu qui avait été victime de violence physique quotidienne, soit la torture. Il soupira, tristement, puis se dit: Bon, ce ne sera pas tout de suite pour la leçon de typographie...

* * *

**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant recevoir vos reviews bientôt et que ça vous ait plu !**

**A la prochaine avec le prochain chapitre... Qui s'appellera... C'est une question rhétorique je crois. XD Je ne sais pas, désolée !**

**Ciao à tous !**


	9. Mouches

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je sais, cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre, mais je me rattrape maintenant ! Aujourd'hui, j'étais d'humeur assez gore alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a quelques images mentales choquantes. Il n'y a sérieusement pas grand chose comparé à Cannibales, pour ceux qui la lisent, vous comprendrez !_

_Allez, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! Lâchez les coms surtout, et n'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions s'il y a des choses que vous voudriez voir dans cette fanfic !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !_

_L'Auteur, Circle of Justice._

_Je passe un coucou à mes amies qui lisent ça !_

* * *

**Le Châtiment d'un Dieu**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Mouches**

* * *

Tony n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il faisait dans sa salle de bains à cet instant précis.

Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas su non plus identifier l'origine des blessures qui parsemaient son corps. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas expliquer non plus le fait que le cadavre de Loki, complètement décharné et acculé de ses globes oculaires, reposait sur ses pieds, des mouches lui rentrant dans les narines.

Étrangement, il ne se rappelait de rien. C'était un vide, du Néant, mais pourtant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait tué Loki, dans sa salle de bains. Et cette même personne avait dû lui faire du mal. Ou... Était-ce que toutes les blessures qui le recouvraient n'en étaient en fait pas, mais que c'était le sang d'un autre qui coulait de ses doigts fripés ? Était-ce donc le sang d'un autre qui maculait ses vêtements, et était-ce le sang d'un autre qui coulait à flot sous ses pieds, jusqu'à former une flaque assez conséquente ?

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de ne pas penser et de ne pas succomber à l'horrible odeur de chair moisie qui avait envahi la pièce.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il en vienne à tuer Loki ?

Était-ce seulement de son fait ?

Songeant, il se tourna vers la porte de la pièce, qui était fermée, puis tenta tout de même de l'ouvrir. Il toucha la poignée de la porte, presque heureux en sentant la fraîcheur de celle-ci, puis la tourna. La porte grinça, ouvrant un jour sur une salle baignée dans l'obscurité.

Les vitres avaient été teintes de noir, tellement qu'on ne voyait plus la ville qui était en contrebas. Doucement, il poussa plus la porte en bois blanc à présent couverte de traces de main sanglantes, puis entra aussi silencieusement que possible dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait à entendre que ses pas, qui résonnaient dans le silence pesant de la Tour, et son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Merde, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer !

Lentement, il avança jusqu'à l'interrupteur, puis alluma. La lumière grésilla une seconde, et Tony cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque, puis explosa. Les murs étaient couverts de sang. Il y avait des traces de mains qui avaient glissé dessus en sang, et beaucoup d'éclaboussures. Tony sursauta en voyant ça, puis se colla contre le mur pour tenter de fuir et d'apaiser son soudain coup de peur. Son cœur avait fait un sacré bond, ça lui apprendrait à être trop curieux. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant, expirant, puis canalisant ses pensées. Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose avait tué tout le monde. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que c'était, avant que ce ne soit son tour. Tout génie qu'il était, il se doutait bien que l'homme qui avait fait ça allait revenir, juste pour le plaisir de voir souffrir une autre victime.

Brutalement, son cœur s'emballa et sa vue s'assombrit, avant de capter par flashs des images toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Du sang. _Flash_. Loki riant avec lui. _Flash_. Des cris, des coups, du sang éclaboussant les murs. _Flash._ De l'amour, des typographies différentes. _Flash._ Un corps qui s'écroule devant lui._Flash._ Un baiser, chaste, chaleureux tout de même déposé sur ses lèvres. _Flash_. Le sang qui couvre ses mains. _Flash_. Des mouches, partout, qui volent en tout sens. _Flash_. Le vide.

Tony secoua la tête, tentant de s'échapper en s'approchant de la fenêtre de la salle de bains et la forçant dans l'espoir fou de l'ouvrir. C'était vraiment un espoir fou, puisqu'il ne parvint pas à la faire ne serait-ce que grincer.

Paniqué, Tony se rua au fond de la pièce et se mit dans la baignoire, attirant ses genoux contre son torse et s'autorisant à pleurer. Il laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues alors qu'il regardait le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il aimait au sol.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici, tous les deux ? Avaient-ils été enlevés ? Emprisonnés ? Torturés ? Tout en y réfléchissant, le génie mortel se passa une main sur le visage, effaçant quelques larmes mais en attirant d'autres. Des larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Tout comme les images qui les avaient précédées.

Il renifla, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions tandis que ses orbes ambrés se fixaient sur les mouches, qui volaient çà et là autour du cadavre de Loki et de ses vêtements pleins de sang.

Toute cette situation était inexplicable.

Deux minutes avant d'arriver ici, devant un corps, il avait l'impression que tout irait bien. Il avait l'impression que l'amour qui l'unissait à Loki serait plus fort que tout, et qu'il pourrait même dérouter la Mort et sa souffrance.

Il avait été là, dans ce bureau qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais, et il avait embrassé sa chance. Il avait présenté à Loki les papiers, et il avait voulu une leçon de typographie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout se termine si mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce que Tony touchait se brise un jour ? C'était affreusement injuste, surtout que Loki n'avait pas demandé ça. Il avait même été prêt à changer pour lui, le mortel l'avait ressenti. Il avait été prêt à tout pour lui. A cette évocation, Stark repensa à leur rencontre.

Ça n'avait pas été très glorieux.

D'abord avec la mission des Avengers, et avec la possession du dieu brun, mais il avait senti que quelque chose les unissait. Quelque chose comme... Le Chaos. Après tout, Loki était la figure même du Chaos au sein des Neuf, et Tony n'avait cessé de créer des armes pour son propre profit. Tous deux avaient commit des actes qui menaient irrémédiablement au Chaos et à la Destruction Massive.

Certes, Loki avait tout de même été bien plus fort que lui à ce niveau-là -oui, parce que Stark n'avait pas encore détruit une race entière et tenté d'asservir un peuple- mais ils se ressemblaient. C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés, et avec le temps, c'était devenu une véritable fusion.

Une passion affreusement destructrice, et qui était en elle-même le plus dangereux cadeau mais aussi le meilleur que les deux hommes avaient eu dans leur vie.

Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés dans les bras de l'autre, cherchant sa chaleur et son soutien, mais aussi son grain de vie, cette petite étincelle qui faisait qu'ils avaient toujours des conneries à faire. C'était cette petite étoile qui les rendait plus vivants et drôles, pleins de joie de vivre et de malice. Ils goûtaient à la Vie sans se demander s'il y avait du poison à l'intérieur, appréciant juste le goût parfois fade parfois fruité qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Soudainement, le coupant de ses pensées, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

_« Stark. »_

_« Je sais, _chéri_, c'est juste que je ne peux pas pour le moment. »_

_A l'entente de cette phrase, Loki roula des yeux tout en partant vers la petite bibliothèque. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas demandé grand-chose ! Stupides mortels qui ne faisaient rien de leur journée..._

_Tony sourit en regardant son ami partir vers la bibliothèque en marmonnant, songeant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire._

_Honnêtement, Tony aurait bien voulu venir avec lui pour lui donner cette petite chose secrète qu'il lui avait demandé. Si seulement il n'avait pas le nez depuis une semaine dans ses papiers pour Stark Industries, il y serait allé._

_Mais bon... Il avait assez repoussé le temps de travailler pour pouvoir encore le faire._

_C'est Pepper qui allait le tuer s'il ne faisait pas ça dans la soirée !_

_Convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il replongea son regard sur les lignes qui l'attendaient, puis lu attentivement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Loki le regardait, prêt à lui faire une mauvaise farce._

_Le dieu sourit à cette perspective, bougeant ses doigts presque imperceptiblement pour incanter. Brusquement, le stylo que tenait le milliardaire pour signer ses papiers se transforma en serpent._

_Le génie hurla de peur et jeta la créature vers la porte, celle-ci venant s'enrouler autour de la jambe du dieu brun pour remonter jusqu'à son cou._

_Riant aux éclats, Loki s'avança vers le génie, se moquant de son coup de frayeur. Il se tenait là, droit, fier, joueur et malicieux. Tony lui fit un large sourire, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas eu peur mais qu'il avait juste été surpris, et cela ne fit que renforcer le fou rire de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci en alla jusqu'à se tordre par terre, complètement détendu, puis se redressa une fois son fou rire passé. Il jeta un regard un peu plus attentif aux formes de Tony, de haut en bas, puis rougit quand celui-ci croisa son regard. Le mortel sourit, content de lui et de l'effet qu'il faisait au dieu du Chaos, puis s'autorisa un petit commentaire. « Loki, je sais, je suis beau. Je sais. Mais quand même, de là à faire craquer un homme ! »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Répondit le dieu brun, un peu gêné et sur la défensive._

_Tony soupira avant de lui prendre la main, déposant un baiser très gentleman sur sa paume. « Va. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet avec un sourd. »_

_Loki fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette expression, puis tenta, d'une voix faible. « Mon ouïe est encore fonctionnelle, Stark... »_

_« Je sais, Rodolphe ! C'est une expression. » Rit le génie avant de s'éloigner, rangeant ses papiers d'un revers de main dans les nombreux tiroirs de son bureau de travail. « Bref, je ferai ça plus tard. Pepper va me tuer mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'ennuyer tout seul. » Un sourire plaisant étira ses traits, comme il gagna l'attention de Loki. Il se tourna vers lui, plantant son vif regard ambre dans le sien. « Ça te dirait de jouer aux échecs ? »_

_« Les échecs ? »_

_Un court silence suivit cette question avant que Tony ne réponde, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'air exaspéré de son ami. « Tu vas aimer ! »_

Stark ferma les yeux pour chasser cette scène de son esprit. C'était fini maintenant, le temps où tout allait pour le mieux. Maintenant, c'était le temps de la Mort et du sang. Et des mouches, qui volaient tout autour de lui et du cadavre de la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Les mouches, qui elles, étaient encore libres de leurs mouvements. Les mouches, que Tony regardait tournoyer pour entrer dans le corps du défunt par tous les orifices. Les mouches, qui finalement, restaient juste des putains de mouches.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, par MP ou Review ;)**

**Allez, à la prochaine fois avec le chapitre 10 qui s'appellera "Heimdall, Gardien des Neuf" !**

**Ciao !**


End file.
